


runs so deep

by SpareChange



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Canon Gay Character, I don't know how tags work, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, banter galore, giving bobby a boyfriend, is this the first shiro/bobby fic in the world?, sorta?, though i don't know if any of it is any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpareChange/pseuds/SpareChange
Summary: There is very little reason for Shiro to like Bobby so much. He does anyway.





	

Shiro shouldn’t like Bobby.

Really, he shouldn’t.

Robert Drake _talks_ near _endlessly_ , constantly filling silence with the lilt of his tenor, the brightness of his laughter. No one has ever been left wanting for the sound of the cryokinetic’s voice, let alone Shiro. Bobby is boyish, in a way that most would call charming, in a way that crawls beneath Shiro’s skin. Bobby is All-American, every ounce of him bluster and joviality, a brashness that should be an affront to Shiro’s eastern sensibilities.

But Shiro was here anyway, focused on the steady rise and fall of Bobby’s bare chest, fingers itching to reach out and trace circles against pale skin. He’s here, watching, _wanting_ , knowing that he could have. Shiro liked the cadence of Bobby’s voice, could listen for hours to his constant inane chatter. Bobby makes him smile, brings shades of humor to his life he had not welcomed before. Bobby is beautiful, firm muscle shifting beneath tight, pale skin. He’s almost angelic, a cherub of a man, gentle features and soft brunet hair. Bobby is brightness, all too much like the sun, warmth and light all wrapped up in skin that begged to be touched, tasted. Shiro was here, and he could scarcely imagine a reason why he wouldn’t be.

“If you’re watching me sleep again, ‘Ro, I swear I’m gonna have to punish you. Ice over for the rest of your life or something.” Bobby’s voice was low, still caught and heavy with sleep, his brow furrowed and his eyes still shut, but the corners of his lips curled and gave him away. Shiro stood from where he had rested against the windowsill to his full height, stretching the length of his spine until he heard a satisfying crack. The dark haired man folded his arms against his own unclothed chest, tilting his head curiously.

“Then I’d have to melt you.” Bobby’s laughter was full in response, his game ended and his faked scowl softening, boyish.

“Ha! You making jokes now, Sun?” Bobby shifted, rising up and bearing his weight on his elbow. “Careful. People might start thinking I’m rubbing off on you.” Bobby waggled his brow suggestively, and Shiro scoffed.

“Don’t be cheeky, Robert.”

“You _like it_ when I’m cheeky.”

“I thought yesterday you said I liked it when you were mouthy.” 

“Cheeky, mouthy, handsy, you name it. I can’t help it if I’m irresistible.” Bobby shrugged. “So…you just perving on me, or do you have something on your mind?”

“I am-! I was not ‘ _perving_ ’!” Shiro sputtered, turning his gaze away as a flush worked its way up his neck and to the tip of his ears. Bobby grinned, toothy and wide, and thrummed his fingers against the mattress. “Don’t be _crass_ , Robert.”

“Making an awful lotta demands tonight, aren’tcha?” The brunet bit at his lip, chuckling from the pit of his stomach. “C’mon, Sun-san. Talk to me. What’s up?”

“I was…I was just…thinking-“

“ _Perving_.” Bobby corrected. 

“ _Thinking_!” Shiro stressed, his tone serious. “Granted, about you. We are very different men.”

“Obviously. I’m not a hard ass jerk.”

“And I’m not immature, nor do I waste my potential.” Bobby pouted and placed his hand over his heart in mock offense, though Shiro ignored it. His brow creased as he struggled to give form to the words that swam through his head. “However…I…enjoy your company. _Greatly_ , in fact. I was thinking about how…I do not wish to be anywhere other than your side, Robert.”

The American smiled genuinely, ducking his head to hide the blush that was surely finding its way across his face. “So you weren’t thinking about macking on me? Not even a little bit?”

“…perhaps a bit.” 

“Yeah?” Bobby brightened immediately. 

“Yes. About how you looked, lying there. I thought you looked like an angel.” Shiro powered on before Bobby had the chance to tease him with an interruption. “ About how beautiful you are. I’ve thought you were beautiful from the moment we met.”

“…’Ro, you tried to kill me when we first met.”

“I was shy.” Shiro deadpanned. Laughter bubbled up from the younger man once more.

“Two jokes! Two _whole_ jokes in one night! You’re gonna spoil me!” The silence between them was deep, sudden, before the cryokinetic perked up as quickly as he had deflated, his eyes bright with…something. “Hey! Call me Robert again.”

“Now who’s the one making demands?” The older man unfolded his arms and placed them firmly against his hips.

“Humor me.”

"Haven't I humored you enough for one-" The Japanese man quirked his brow, noting the familiar heat rising in his partners eyes, the quickened pace of his breathing. Shiro gave a smile of his own, raising one of his hands to run slowly against the plane of his stomach. The pyrokinetic teased, watching the younger man carefully. “Robert.” He said it slow, dragging out each syllable, the ‘t’ sharp on his teeth.

Shiro watched Bobby watch him, following the browns half-lidded eyes as they dragged down his frame, slowly taking in the wealth of his sturdy features. Bobby licked at his lips wantonly, and Shiro was struck by the hungry flicker of brown eyes as they quickly rose to meet his own.

“Come to bed.” Bobby’s voice was low again, weighted with arousal, and his thin fingers smoothed the wrinkles from the empty expanse of sheets next to him. Shiro swallowed dryly.

“I thought you were to punish me.” Shiro moved forward, hooking his thumbs beneath the elastic band of his sleeping pants.

“Oh, you’re gonna get punished alright.” The brunet grinned, and the black haired man rolled his eyes, tugging down his dark pants. “Not my fault if you’re into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'Just For You' by REO Speedwagon, with the whole line being:
> 
> 'I've never seen what I see in you  
> I watch you sleep  
> Your beauty runs so deep  
> And wherever you go, I'll walk beside you '
> 
> which i think fits this fic pretty well


End file.
